Frights of Fazbear
by SodaKap
Summary: Just a small behind the scenes of Five Nights At Freddy's 3. If I spelled some words wrong or you wish to have something added, please notify me and I will fix or add them. I would really like to have some reviews on my first story. The more reviews, the better the story will become.
1. Chapter 1

For years, Freddy Fazbear's pizza has been closed. I've known about that fire and the horrible fates of those poor, poor children, everyone has. Ever since I bought the building, I've hired tons and tons of workers to fix it up, but they've all quit saying they saw the old animatronics from when the location was in business, but they then said they looked like they had burn marks everywhere, as if they were in a fire. I didn't believe them, but I let them " _resign."_ The last few weeks I had to finish fixing up the location by myself and with two other friends who agreed to help reluctantly.

Now, for the first time in many years, someone finally sat in the desk of the manager's office, and that someone was me, looking over the plans for the building. I think I fell asleep for a time because when I opened my eyes again, it was three thirty five in the morning. After about four minutes more of looking over the plans, I decided to head home. When I was leaving through the front doors, I heard a childish "Hello!" from behind me. I whirled around and stared into the darkness of the hall I had just recently walked through. After about six seconds after I turned around, I heard a "Ah-ha-ha-ha!" from the same voice. After that, I pushed open the doors, slammed them shut, locked them and ran to my car.

When I got home, I sat at my dinner table, ate some food and went to bed, not all that important, but that night I had a terrible nightmare that the animatronics from long ago were modified, gruesome and made just to kill _me_. The four nightmare animatronics were accompanied by a sort of withered golden Bonnie and inside that suit was a decayed corpse who lead the other four. Right before they got me I awoke screaming into the darkness of my bedroom.

I didn't get much sleep that night, but after I got up and arrived at the old pizzeria I was wide awake with fear. That fear gave me an idea, instead of another restaurant that would probably be closed down or destroyed after five days, I could make it a horror attraction!


	2. Chapter 2

After some planning, thinking and more planning, I made up the name " _Fazbear Fright."_ I spent more money making the place look run down, then making it look good, which is bull to me. I got in touch with my two friends who helped me fix and destroy the place and asked them if they wanted to watch the place at night, they said they would as long as they were paid ten bucks an hour.

A few days after decorating the place someone called saying they were one of the workers who had worked there, he said his name was Mike Schmit, and he told us that there was a secret room that was sealed up decades ago but then he said "maybe you could do what we could not." Then the phone line went dead. surprisingly, he was right, about the room. Inside we found an old golden animatronic suit. With a jolt I realized it was _the_ golden Bonnie suit from my nightmare. I waited until my friends left until I opened the mouth to check the insides of the suit, and sure enough, there was a decayed corpse inside the suit. When I checked the insides the suit twitched.

I let go of the mouth, too horrified to move or speak. "...He- hE- HeLl-hELl-HeLP mEEeEe…Th-hE-tHe paa-ain-pain...thi-thir-irty-thirty ye-yea-ars-years...mY nA-aME-Me-NAmE iS-Is **V** _sp_ **I** ri **N** ng **C** t **E** r **N** a **T** _p_..." it glitched. I screamed and I ran out of the room and building leaving everything there, including my car and house keys. I had to walk all the way home and use the hidden house key under the mat because I refused to enter the building until the day time.

I didn't sleep at all that night, with the image of the living corpse inside the suit burned into my mind, how could I? After four to five hours of staring at the ceiling, I got up and went to my kitchen and got some early breakfast. I stared at the dull Cheiros in silence. After about another ten to twenty minutes of silence and staring I took a bite and looked up, there I saw five black children, and when I say black, I mean the actual color black, like the night. The only white on them was their eyes and teeth. "...Help us..." one said, "...Help us be free from the man behind the slaughter..." another said. "...Help us be free from the truth that only you will know..." The third said. "...Come to us, you will know when and where..." The fourth said. "...Do not trust the walking corpse..." the fifth said. "...Help us, help us, help us..."A sixth said, one I didn't notice was there. "I'll help you, but help me too! Please!" I tried to say, but they were already gone.


End file.
